Sleep
by asfdjkasfjasf
Summary: [EdxHughes][Yaoi] Ed just got back from Resembool, and needed a place to stay. But he's disgusted with himself, and the only way to escape his feelings are to give into them. [oneshot]


Haha, don't kill me for this.

This is basically a jacked up, hilarious pairing, that I came up with one day looking at screen caps of...episode five. I think? The one that Hughes had teat purple shirt on, and the train. I kept making some Romeo and Juliet shit up, and I've grown to like the pairing because it makes me laugh.

And I didn't find an Ed/Hughes story yet, so I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE ONE OF MY OWN!

Neeeh, I think I'll keep this a one shot, unless you want otherwise, which you probably wont XD

ED HAS FEELINGS FOR SOMEONE OTHER THAN HIS BROTHER. Everyone give a clap.

* * *

This was awkward, in the guy on guy sort of way. Well, it was _just _a friendly hug, wasn't it? Well, Ed always did take things a little too seriously, and I think the whole hugging thing always surpassed him, until now.

He had just gotten off the train, by himself to say the least. Al's armor had been completely wrecked, and Ed didn't want his younger brother getting hurt any more because of his stupid ass military job. Hughes had met Ed, and I guess was happy to see him...?

"Edward-kun, so nice to see you!" Gracia greeted warmly, Elysia running up to him. The Hughes's family was always so warm and caring to the young alchemist, but it kind of caught him off guard at times. Nether less, he was always greeted like one of the family.

"Were is Alphonse?" Maes asked, staring at the young blonde.

"He's still at Winry's, a little too beat up," Ed replied. No sweat. At least the way he put it sounded like it, Ed had a strange feeling in his little tummy. But, being the great Fullmetal Alchemist he was, he let it pass by.

Ed rode in the back with Elysia when they drove to the Hughes's house. Elysia was a cute kid, about three years old, resembled her mother the most. The hair color, and the fact that she was a girl also..? Minor things. Ed wondered if Elysia was really Hughes's daughter. He wouldn't question it though.

When they got to their house, Ed put his stuff in the guest room. It was already getting dark out, not to late but rather close, and Elysia was getting put to sleep. Maes and Gracia would be going to bed soon too.

Ed had just gotten out of the shower, when he saw the Hughes's door close, and the covers ruffling a little. They were going to bed. Maes had to work in the morning, Ed knew that, and Gracia was a stay at home mom.

Ed couldn't help but feel a little uneasy about it, but they had been married for four years, meaning four years of sleeping in the same bed? Why didn't he feel like this before? Was it Gracia? He did find a liking for older woman, sometimes.

But he didn't like Gracia in that way. I guess you could say she wasn't his type, so who could it be? Elysia had gotten her own room, he knew this because Hughes hadn't stopped bragging about it for the past few months.

Was it Hughes? No, that was sick. Besides Gracia and Elysia, Hughes was the only reasonable answer. But it couldn't be, jealous because Hughes was sleeping with his wife?

Was Ed developing feelings for one of his friends? _Older _friend, and _guy _friend. To him, it seems so wrong. But to me, well, I'm the one writing this fanfiction... you all know what it seems to me. But, there is no escaping the hormones of a fifteen-year-old boy.

Ed sighed, walking to the guest room to get dressed…out of the towel. He changed into his clothes he would wear tomorrow, because Ed wasn't smart enough to wear some pajamas.

But now, he couldn't get to sleep. He was thinking, can you guess what—eh hem, who, he was thinking about? I think you can.

If you haven't noticed, feelings are new to the poor boy.

Ed stood up, and quietly tip toed to their room, and opened the doors.

"Mr. Hughes?" he said. Hughes groaned, turning over.

"What is it Edward, its almost midnight…" Hughes mumbled, turning over. Oh great, just what Ed needed. Maes didn't have a shirt on.

"I couldn't get to sleep," he said, his eyes' trailing over to wear Gracia was sleeping, before focusing on Hughes again.

"And…?" Maes knew there was something else, just didn't know why the boy, who had been through so much, wanted from him because he couldn't get to sleep…?

"I was wondering," Ed blushed a little now, not sure how to put this. The three year old slept on her own, so of course Ed would feel embarrassed. "Is there…any room, in your bed?"

Maes almost choked on his own saliva. The Fullmetal Alchemist…afraid of the dark?

"Edward…" Maes trailed off…before replying. "I guess you could, but you'd have to sleep at the end of the bed." That was when Gracia decided to show that she was awake.

"Darling," she mumbled. "The boy is just not used to this house, I'll sleep on the couch."

That was like a dream for Ed, at least his hormones would be happy with him, even if he wasn't happy with himself.

In the morning, Gracia walked in the room sleeping a sleepy Edward clinging to her sleeping husband, and—wait, where was her husbands hand? She hoped to god it wasn't where she saw it, she prayed to god her eyes were lying to her, creating images or something.

And then, she knew it wasn't her eyes, it was her husbands hand, trailing up Ed's leg.

Shit.

* * *

2:01 am, gotta wake up at 6, then school.

what now?


End file.
